


Cotton Candy Blues

by TwistedViolets



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Cotton Candy, Fluff, Junk Food - Freeform, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/TwistedViolets
Summary: Klaus knows this game his father is playing. His heart races as he stares at his father’s hands, outstretched in front of him formed into fists.One of them holds an opportunity the other holds nothing.





	Cotton Candy Blues

The world seems so quiet, but the smell of the carnival can't be denied. It's sweet, tangy, the aroma of cotton candy wafts through the air and Klaus can almost taste it. He wants it, and if he wants it he's going to have to earn it.

The carnival seems to be like background noise, barely even audible to him as his father raises both of his hands. They are formed into fists, one contains money, the other contains nothing.

This is a game of chance, he knows, the odds are fifty-fifty. He either wins it big and gets to hang out here awhile or they go home. He wishes, wishes so hard his father would have picked someone else, anyone else to make this call.

His siblings look at him, watching with anticipation as he raises a hand and hovers it over his father's left hand. He holds it there, waiting for a sign, any little indication that this is the right or wrong hand.

His father gives him nothing.

He moves his hand to the right, holds it for a moment before tapping the left hand. The hand turns over and opens up, the palm extending outward and a crisp fifty-dollar bill sits on it in offering.

"Yes!" He exclaims as he takes the money, holding it against his chest as he grins at his siblings. They all look just as excited, except Five who never looked happy about anything.

His father makes a noise, drawing his attention back to where it should be- on him. 

"Make this quick Four, we haven't got all day," His father says with a frown as he adjusts his tie. "You've got ten minutes," he turns and walks away to the limousine where he will patiently contemplate their next training session.

Five places a hand in his pocket while he turns his head, feigning his uninterested. 

"I'm getting cotton candy," he says, flashing the money at them as if it had been a reward, something to brag about, which it wasn't really. 

"I want ice cream," Allison tilts her head as Luther gives a smile to a girl who had been staring.

"I'm feeling funnel cake," Diego chimes in, shrugging his shoulders as he smiles.

He starts to walk, the cotton candy stand is closer, then from there they would hit the funnel cake, then the ice cream, and then whatever.

It'll all work out.

————————————————————

The cotton candy melts on his tongue and it feels magical. He's been missing out on this his whole life and he's not okay with that. He's smelled it before sure but to actually taste it? It makes him almost want to stop taking drugs, cause it'd taste so much better if he was sober, but hey it's whatever.

He takes a big bite of it as Ben rips a piece of it off for himself. That's fine, he'll share, he's nice like that.

Luther ended up with a milkshake, although he doesn't seem to like the flavor. He sips on it, but he makes a sour face when the blue liquid travels across his tongue.

Diego offers him a piece of his funnel cake, which he accepts. It's delicious too. Why is such unhealthy food so delicious? The answer is completely unimportant to him.

Allison eats her ice cream a slight smile on her lips, her hair curling around her neck just right. It looks nice, put together, but really just reminds him of Vanya.

He wishes she could be here.

He frowns, looking up to the sky as a sour taste spreads across his tongue.

————————————————————

He saves the rest of his cotton candy for his lonely sister, it'd be sorta cruel if he didn't.

His father doesn't exactly improve of having junk food but he doesn't say anything, even as he glares like he wants to. It's been a long day, it'd be an even longer one if he started a fight.

Allison yawns as she wipes at her makeup.

————————————————————

Vanya doesn't seem to register that the plastic bag containing colorful fluff shoved into her hands is food. She looks at it, studies it carefully before looking back to him like he's crazy.

"It's cotton candy," he explains and she narrows her eyes at it before her eyes light up.

"Oh! I've heard of that," she says, sitting down on her bed, holding the bag it in her lap as if it was a baby. "Is it good?"

"Of course it is, after all, it's like pure sugar," he says, gesturing to it. "I saved some for you, I figured you would want some."

"But isn't it...bad?" 

"Bad?" He echos her, confused.

"Isn't dad always saying that sugar melts the brain?" She asks and he almost laughs but he realizes that she's serious.

He shakes his head, smiling, opening the bag and taking out a piece before shoving it in his mouth. Her eyes widen and she opens her mouth in horror.

He laughs before he brings up a hand to stifle it.

"It's good trust me."

She takes a piece, looks at it in her palm as if it might attack her before she clenches her eyes, opens her mouth, and places it gingerly on her tongue. She immediately grins, licking her lips as the cotton candy melts and leaves behind a sticky residue on her fingertips.

"It's delicious," she coos sweetly almost in wonder as she grabs another handful and starts to nibble at it. 

He grins at her and she returns a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some writing practice. I was planning on there being more of a story but I don’t feel like writing it at the moment. At some point I’ll probably come back and add more.


End file.
